Jeff Meets His Opposite
by MaskyLover123
Summary: Jeff The Killer meets Angel. What happens when he finds out she is no ordinary girl and has the same thing as him? That she is a insane killer who kills at the dead of night? Will Jeff take her in and help her? Or let her do it on her own and one day get caught?
1. Angel and Jeff Meet

I deleted Masky's True Love. Due to issues and people saying it's thiers. So I am making this.  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to original Owners. Angel is mine. Angel is 18 (living on her own) and so is Jeff.

Angel was walking to school one day and sighed knowing she was gonna be late but didn't really care. Angel was walking down a dirt road path.

"Hello Beautiful." ,Angel heard someone say.

Angel looked behind her and saw a boy. He had black hair, white leathery face suggesting he was a burn victim. He had black ringed around hi eyes and she noticed he wasn't blinking. She saw ashes and thought he burnt his eyelids off. But what really got her was his smile. It seemed to be have carved into his face.

"Who are you?" ,Angel said with anger in her eyes.

"My name is Jeff and I will be killing you." ,Jeff said with a smirk and put the knife to Angel's neck.

Angel didn't flinch and glared at the boy before her. Jeff noticed and wondered why she didn't get scared or plead for her life.

"Your...different. Aren't you gonna scream or beg?" ,Jeff said confused.

"No. I know what your gonna do so why be scared of it?" ,Angel said looking Jeff straight in the eyes.

Jeff looked at the girl. When Angel blinked he was gone. She shrugged it off and went to school.

"What a strange guy." ,Angel said thinking of Jeff.

"What guy?" ,her friend Lisa said.

"No one." ,Angel said and walked to class.

-After School-

Angel walked the same way home. Jeff came again this time he seemed confused.

"I thought you wouldn't walk this way again." ,Jeff said.

"Like I said...I'm not afraid." ,Angel said with a smile.

Jeff sighed, "You should be."

"Well I'm not." ,Angel said and kept walking.

3 Months passed and Angel knew more of Jeff since they kept meeting.

"Jeff why do I get the feeling I know you from somewhere?" ,Angel said with a sigh.

Angel heard a tapping on her window and saw Jeff.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" ,Angel said.

"I came to see you. I was bored and wanted to talk to you so I followed you home." ,Jeff said with a shrug.

"Alright come in." ,Angel said letting him into her room.

"Nice Room." ,Jeff said.

Angel's room was red and black with hints of silver. It mostly described DEATH.

"Thanks. I'm not goth I just like the colors." ,Angel said.

"Same here. I like these colors too." ,Jeff said actually smiling.

Angel smiled at Jeff and got started on her homework even though it was Friday.

"So what grade you in?" ,Jeff said.

"I'm a Senior so 12th grade." ,Angel said.

"Cool. I dropped out of school." ,Jeff said.

Angel knew why cause he was a serial killer. He killed people after he left his home.

"Lucky." ,Angel said. "You got to leave school. I can't though."

"Yeah lucky me." ,Jeff said looking at the ground.

Angel walked over to Jeff and hugged him.

"Don't be upset." ,Angel said.

Soon Jeff left and Angel went to sleep.

The next day angel took a shower and got dressed in white tank top and black skirt with black fingerless gloves.

"Now what should I do today? I did all my chores yesterday." ,Angel said to herself looking around her home for something to do.

She heard a loud bang from out back and saw a big dog with black and red fur.

"Hey Buddy." ,Angel said and petted him.

Angel noticed the dog looked feral but seemed to be kind to her.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." ,Angel said bringing the dog in and noticed he was covered in blood. "Hmm...doesnt seem to be your blood."

Angel took him upstairs and gave him a bath and brushed his fur till it was soft and shiny.

"There you go!" ,Angel said with a smile.

Angel let him sleep in her room. She decided to see if anyone lost a dog tomorrow morning since it was too dark out to go now. Angel changed into a black tank top and shorts and laid in bed falling asleep.

-Midnight-

Angel heard a slight tapping on her window.

That's it for now. Who might be tapping at her window hmmmmm...


	2. Angel's Secret Revealed!

Angel looked in the window and saw Jeff sitting there.

"Jeff?" ,Angel said opening the window so he can come in.

"Hey Angel. Thanks for taking care of my dog, Smile." ,Jeff said smiling.

"Oh he is your dog?" ,Angel said looking at Smile.

"Yeah." ,Jeff said with a nod and whistled making Smile walk over to him.

"Okay well hope you take good care of him." ,Angel said.

Jeff nodded and jumped out window and so did Smile following his master. Angel sighed and waited for 30 minutes before changing into a black shirt and pants with black jacket and puts her hair up with a black cap over her head. She jumped out the window next and ran down her street.

"Now where should I go." ,Angel said and smiled seeing her target.

Angel jumped to the roof and opened the vent and jumped inside and got to the parent's room.

"Parents then you get the kids." ,Angel said quietly.

Angel quietly walked up the stairs making sure not to make any sounds that will alert the family of her presence. She finally got to the parent's bedroom and took out her knife. She smiled seeing they were both in a deep sleep. She went up to the mother and stabbed in the throat twisting the knife so more blood would come and yanked being careful not to wake the father and did same to him. Angel crept out of the room and saw they had one child a seventeen year old girl. Angel smirked and stabbed the girl in the heart then in the stomach.

"You will die a painful death than your parents did." ,Angel said smiling.

Soon Angel walked out to the roof and smiled cleaning off her knife of blood.

"Angel?" ,a voice said making Angel jump.

Angel gasped and turned around seeing Jeff.

"Jeff why are you here?" ,Angel said.

"Same I was gonna ask you? Why are you covered in blood?" ,Jeff asked and then it clicked in his mind. "Your a killer. Just like me."

"Yeah." ,Angel said her head bowed. "I'm a killer. I can't control myself i just love blood."

Angel looked away from Jeff.

"Come with me. I know a place much better for you." ,Jeff said with a smile.

Angel looked at jeff.

"Are you serious?" ,she said. "You want me to come with you?"

'Yeah. Come on." ,Jeff said.

Angel followed Jeff deciding she rather embrace her killer than stay in the life she didn't like. Soon she got to a small home that was all black.

'This is my home." ,Jeff said.

"Cool." ,Angel said smiling as she looked around Jeff's house.

"You like it. I know it's not much but hey don't have much when you live the life of a serial killer." ,Jeff said smiling.

The next day Angel and Jeff moved all her furniture and everything in so Jeff had more stuff to use. Jeff really liked it all since it was mostly black. Angel had her room entirely decorated. Jeff and Angel became close friends over the weeks and helped Angel practice throwing knives, eluding cops, and even being as sneaky as him.

"Wow this is tiring." ,Angel said after doing two hours worth of trying to dodge Jeff's knives which she got most of them except one got to her shoulder and arm but they are patched up now since they took a break 1 hour ago.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll get accustomed to it where energy isn't the point and what you need." ,Jeff said.

Angel nodded and went inside and to get something to eat since she started training early in the morning. Jeff followed and drank some water and sat at the table looking out window.

"Hey Jeff...what's your full name?" ,Angel said as she ate a apple.

"Jeffery...Jeffery Woods." ,Jeff said looking at Angel. "Let's get back to work."

Angel nooded and threw away her trash and went outside. Soon Angel began dodging and blocking Jeff's knives.

"Damn it did you just get faster." ,Angel said.

"Yep." ,Jeff smiled.

Angel pushed Jeff back and jumped towards a tree and threw a knife at him but Jeff blocked it easily.

"Your getting better though so I have to go harder." ,Jeff said and got close to Angel and pinned her to the tree her hand with her knife pinned to the tree.

"No fair Jeff!" ,Angel said struggling to get out but Jeff had her trapped.

"Oh it's fair." ,Jeff said with a smirk.

"I wish I could wipe that smirk off your face!" ,Angel said and stopped struggling.

They stayed like that for 30 minutes. Jeff looked Angel up and down.

"Angel..." ,Jeff said.

"Yes Jeff?" ,Angel said looking up at him.

Jeff kissed Angel grabbing her hips pulling her close. Angel gasped wondering why Jeff was kissing her. Jeff put his tongue in her mouth making the kiss go deeper. Angel then started kissing back. Jeff pulled away two minutes later.

"I...", Jeff said but ran into the forest.

Angel stood there wondering what just happened.

"He kissed me." ,Angel said touching her lips.

Angel walked inside and went to her room and laid in bed knowing Jeff might be out killing tonight.

"Night Jeff." ,Angel said quietly and fell asleep


	3. Jeff's Wondering Mind

Angel awoke at 6:00 and saw Jeff was in bed sleeping so she went downstairs and started making breakfast.

"I should make Jeff breakfast in bed since he probably didn't come home till late last night." ,Angel said and started cooking.

Angel hummed as she cooked and soon got done and saw it was 7:00 AM. Angel went upstairs and placed breakfast on his nightstand and went downstairs to eat hers after that she took a shower and got dressed in red tank top with a studded belt around her bust line and black jean skirt with a dragon belt and black high heel boots.

"Well i guess i could do dishes." ,Angel said and began washing dishes soon she cleaned the whole house but Jeff's room and it was 9:45 AM that she was done.

Angel sat on the couch exhausted.

"God that was alot of work. I wonder if Jeff is awake." ,Angel said and went to Jeff's room and opened it to see Jeff sitting on the floor starring at his mirror.

Angel wondered why he was sitting on the floor but shrugged it off and closed the door quietly.

"Probably doesn't want to be disturbed." ,Angel said and went back downstairs and watched TV.

Angel sighed and watched "Castle" (A/N: its basically about a writer named Richard Castle who has a inspiration and that's a detective, Kate Beckett (known as Nikki Heat in his books) and they solve crimes together).

"I like Kate she is kick butt kind of gal like me." ,Angel said smiling as she watched the show.

Angel heard someone coming down the stairs. She knew it was Jeff since he was the only other person living here. Jeff came down and saw Angel and was holding his plate from breakfast.

"Hey Angel..." ,Jeff said as he rinsed his dish and left it in the sink.

"Hey Jeff." ,Angel said as Jeff sat next to her.

Suddenly a hour went passed and Angel had her head on Jeff's shoulder both watching tv.

"Angel about yesterday...I love you." ,Jeff said looking down.

"Jeff... I love you too." ,Angel said and kissed Jeff.

Jeff kissed back pressing Angel against him.

"Jeff." ,Angel said as she pulled away panting. "You are someone I love very much."

"Same here." ,Jeff said.

They smiled and kept watching tv till night came.

"Angel I'm gonna go kill." ,Jeff said.

"Ok." ,Angel said and kissed Jeff. "be home soon."

He nodded and walked outside to go kill.

-

OMG SO SORRY I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL!


	4. Angel's Past

Angel was sitting on the roof when Jeff called for her.

"Angel!" ,Jeff yelled.

"Yes?" ,Angel said jumping down.

"Time for you to go killing with me." ,Jeff said with his insane smile.

"Okay." ,Angel said.

Angel and Jeff waited till night and left. they began looking for the right family of victims to kill. They soon found a home of just a husband and wife and their 16 year old daughter. They both smiled knowing that all three were asleep. Jeff told Angel to take the girl's life and he has the parents. Angel nodded and headed for the girl's room.

"I can't wait to kill this girl!" ,Angel said giggling quietly.

Angel got to the room and smiled and slit the girl's throat. She got to where Jeff is and saw he was done as well. Angel looked at the pictures and remembered her sister, Yuki. She remembered when Yuki moved away and when her parents forced her out after her 18th birthday but Yuki took her in and helped her get out on her own.

"I wonder how Yuki is..." ,Angel said with tears in her eyes.

Last time she heard of Yuki she was supposedly engaged to a guy but he dumped her and haven't heard another word from her since. Angel sighed and walked over to Jeff.

"Let's go." ,Angel said.

Jeff nodded and they headed out to go kill some more.

-MORNING-

Angel woke up in her room and began thinking of her past.

-PAST (Angel 16)-

"YUKI! GET OUT GET THE HELL OUT I DON WANT YOU IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" ,Angel and Yuki's Mother (Akri) said.

"FINE! I HATE THIS PLACE ANYWAY!" ,Yuki yelled walking into her room and packing her stuff.

"Sister..." ,Angel said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna live somewhere else. Stay strong Angel and don't worry I won't let mom and dad hurt you." ,Yuki said holding her beloved sister then getting up and leaving the house.

"Yuki..." ,Angel said and ran to her room crying.

-Back-

Angel sighed.

"Yuki i'm sorry I didn't stand up for you." ,Angel said thinking of Yuki.

Angel got up and took her medicine for depression and ran downstairs to make breakfast since Jeff was again asleep in bed. Angel began eating and watched TV. She suddenly felt arms around her and someone kissing her. Angel kissed Jeff back.

"Jeff hey." ,Angel said with a small smile.

"Hey Love." ,Jeff said and sat next to her.

Jeff began kissing Angel's neck and she moaned.

"Jeff..." ,Angel moaned.

"Hmmm" ,Jeff said.

"Let's do this tonight not right now." ,Angel said feeling bad wanting to postpone it.

"Sure." ,Jeff said with a smile and kissed her again passionately.

Angel smiled and kissed back and pulled away.

"I'm gonna walk around in the woods for awhile you stay and eat." ,Angel said and walked outside into the woods.

Angel hummed as she walked skipping stones and branches on the ground.

"Life is amazing." ,Angel said as she smiled thinking of all that's happened to her in the past month.

Angel thought more and more about her family. Both parents went missing and left there kids with no way to contact them.

"Shows they don't care I guess." ,Angel said with a sigh. "Yuki was right. I'm glad she is my only family now. Jeff my boyfriend."

Angel smiled at the thought and began humming a different tune.


End file.
